And I don't need this world without you
by Lina2014
Summary: What to do when you find out about the true identity of your partner? What if the heroine is your classmate? Adrian Agrest many times ask these questions, but there was nothing I could do about it. But the obsessive, narcissistic and positive Chat Noir any time could visit Marinette, once again making sure that he to her with each meeting begin to emerge a strange feeling...


One of the streets of Paris. Not a bad view. Lots of neat bushes, beautiful flower beds, and neat stone walls, which go to school two friends — Alya and Marinette.

They talked about many things, discussing daily school life. As always, Alya has been charged with vivacity, she again insisted that he finds out who this Ladybug, and put all the information in your Lady blog. I think that was her dream... to Expose the heroes of Paris. Not only her, but the Cat Noir. Oh, and Marinette, as always, nods and says that she will succeed.

Fresh cool breeze waved hair. From Marinette, they were gathered in two tail, but the color was not at all unusual. Blue, stunning, like at night... This color attracted not a little attention, but it is her natural shade. But Allier was not lucky, her brown hair disheveled from the wind. She muttered something like "okay" and, removing strands from his eyes, she realized that they came to college.

On the bench near the college, sat forever the indignant and unhappy Chloe, who was told his red-haired bespectacled friend. She always agrees with this obnoxious girl — Chloe Bourgeois. Still and wonder how she has so much patience? To be this selfish after all not so easy!

Climbing the steps, apart from the girls, Marinette instantly says adriana, who was in the company of Nino and some guy. On the appearance of an ordinary lad of sixteen years, with chestnut color hair and radiant blue eyes. It seems that the guys were engrossed in conversation. But it's not really cared about the main character. All her attention was attracted to Adrian, such a beautiful, tall blonde with sweet smile and green eyes that attracted a lot of girls from your and other colleges. As always, he is polite, nice, talkative and relaxed. What is there to talk about blue-haired lady? She immediately became nervous, instantly hiding behind a friend.

— Come on, talk to him. said Allier, pointing a finger at the guys. Looking at them, Marinette only shook her head. Even then, this how much courage and peace of mind you need to have to talk with this guy? So thought the girl, knowing that neither one of these feelings she doesn't.

"Oh," sighed her friend, ' when did you confess to him now?

— W-well, I tried many times — remembering all the times and attempts to tell Adrian "I love you," Marinette instantly blushed, clutching his head. — I can't even "hi" to say!

— Marinette, hi. — noticing the blue-haired girl, Adrian smiled and waved at her. Allier grin, he dragged the blue-eyed to the company.

— A. Um. Prices... Chiprev... — tried to say something Marinette, looking around. As always a mess before the object of his sighing and lost in between space and reality.

— Hi-hi. — he forced a smile, Ala maliciously corner of my eye looking at the friend that silly giggling and smiling like a fool.

Is Tim. He's new to parallel us class. His only passion is dogs. smiled Nino, introducing the girls to their new friend. Tim smiled, like Nino. Girls, in turn, is also presented.

— Well, okay. I guess I should. I'll See You Marinette! — as always busy Adrian says and leaves with friends in College. Marinette froze, as if hypnotized, saying, "yeah." He told me that's it would have turned into hearts.

— All right, dude, stop. Went to class late... again pulled Allier his girlfriend, and this time for class.

Almost all lessons Marinette could not tear myself away from Adrian, her attention was drawn to it alone. Such a unique, kind, considerate boy of seventeen. His back, his voice when he answers during the lesson. She was fascinated with every aspect associated with it and there's nothing she can do about it.

At this time, Tim also was in biology class and the topic came about animals. The boy enthusiastically told about dogs, their nature, habits. He's not the only one every one talked about his family pet.

Ha, you're obsessed with their dogs just poop on the carpets without bringing any benefit. — touched him to Lima, going to change to ostanovilos and expressed his opinion. Apparently, she did not really liked his story about the dogs and she decided to spoil his mood by his words, which in fact had special meaning. Man, naturally, got angry. And having said Lima something in the trail, went to the backyard, where he took a seat on an empty bench and a little prirosty, pondering the words of a malicious classmate.

— Hmm. Underestimating the taste and insult someone else's passion, so annoying, isn't it? — grinning, muttered the hawk, stretching out his hand to catch a little white butterfly. Covering her hand, she turned into a black and purple Akuma. — Well, then I will make people listen to you.

The butterfly took off and fluttered out of the window.

— Fly, my little Akuma... — maliciously hissed the villain, waving his cane. and abide in him!

Akuma quickly found Tim and moved into a biology textbook. It immediately appeared holographic laser mask purple. The blue-eyed gaze was grim.

— I — hawk... Megadog, I'll help you to turn people into their puppets, who will appreciate your passion for dogs. — Muttered the same. — But in return, get me lucky charms Ladybug and Cat Noir now!

— No doubt! — Grinned Tim and he was immediately enveloped in darkness, transforming into another creature, which appeared a dog's tail, ears and nose. In addition, it was covered with brown fur. Clenching his textbook into a kind of hand, he jumped on the roof and went to the main street to find the offender, who recently left the school. He wanted it paid first.

***

— How do you think Tikki, I should write him a postcard or re... — went Marinette, just after walking through the main street. She discussed with her In another attempt to confess Agresto, as here noticed something odd. Lima, classmate Tim, where was wearing a black collar with spikes, was acting weird. It is as if demon possessed and she literally began to throw all passers-by. To growl, to bark, to bite them. A man, like a dog, something pressing on a book, put on people's collars, from which they immediately went crazy.

— Dogs? — did not understand the blue-haired, looking at everything with an incredible shock.

— Marinette, perhaps it is Tim - morning buddy Adrian! I heard all about his passion. Could it be that Akuma has gotten into him?

— I don't know, but it needs to stop. Need to find a place for transformation... the blue — Eyed looked around and hid behind the nearest tree. For a moment, looking out him, she saw the Cat Noir, who has already arrived to stop the villain, defending his iron pole, reflecting the fiery attack, which in an instant could turn it into the mad dog. Well, he's a cat, and are unlikely to want to change their identity. And he needs help.

— Tikki, come on!

Waving his gun and running it to the light, Ladybug soared into the air and kick knocked the villain off his feet, after which he was able immediately to rise from their seats.

— Well, finally, I waited so long for our meeting with you! — Taking the wrist of the heroine, the cat leaned down and kissed her hand. — My Lady...

Rolling his blue eyes and sighed deeply, Ladybug gently removed the Cat from the film Noir itself. He was a little hurt, because he wanted to see her. The girl he loved and not considered a simple partner. It is possible that these two knew each other in real life. But, alas, the cat Noir always in flight, because his Lady is constantly rebuffs him, no matter how much he attempts to meet her did not.

— Cat, Akuma probably in this book. — Looking at a subject that kept Megadog, Ladybug about suggested that there could move a black butterfly. — You need to get it.

"Well," Grinned the green-eyed cat, is we quickly.

Is not the time to show off! — Muttered the blue-haired Lady, waving a magic yo-yo, using it as a shield, fending off the attacks of the villain that never gave them a head start. The cat, in turn, also defended himself, quickly waving an iron instrument in the form of a pole.

And what's the plan? — Asked the blond, looking at Ladybug.

— We cannot get close enough. And if you try, then immediately become abnormal dogs...

One stroke and the guy hit the Cat. It immediately formed a black collar. The guy fell, dropping from the hands of the pole. The villain then grabbed the top of the Cat and tied his hands. On Megadose appeared holographic laser mask purple.

— Go on, take his talisman. Take the ring from him!

I heard Tim's voice Hawk and grinned. Only he was going to remove the ring from the hero as then he caught Ledyba his yo-yo and threw him on the ground. The book fell from his hands. Quickly picking up her blue-haired ripped up a few pages and finally, with books flying black butterfly.

A little it seems to catch it because of the film Noir, the butterfly began to fly. Had to soar up to the roof.

— Talisman Of Luck!

Waving a yo-yo up, the heroine was in the hands of the subject, which was supposed to help her to catch Akuma. And it's...

Boots in the spring?! — asked the owner of cornflower eyes, looking at the obtained attribute of clothes. After some thought, Ladybug realized that, while Akuma is not too far away. Quickly donning them, she jumped up, and instantly using the magic yo-yo, she held them for the Eiffel tower, and then jumped and was able to catch Akuma.

— It's time to banish the demon!

Small grip, stroke of the finger and the butterfly flew out of the yo-yo perfectly white and innocent. Realizing that she used the healing, the girl immediately began to fall down, not managing to threaten to grab anything yo-yo.

One awkward twist and cat Noir catches his beloved on the fly and they both fall to the ground. And yet, the hero in black latex in time to save her.

— How are you? — excitedly looked at the blue-haired Cat. Seeing the way he smiles and winks at her, she sighed with relief. As always flirting, even the most inopportune moment. It is time to return to their seats!

The girl was thrown into the air boots on the spring. All over Paris stretched bright red light that returns everything to normal. All the people once again came to.

You did it! — She and the cat bumped fists, satisfied that I accomplished another mission.

At this point, the blue-eyed heard the squeak of earrings to alert her that the girl is about to reincarnate itself.

— Okay, see you later, cat, Noir. — this is shouted after the blond, Ladybug swung his yo-yo and barely managed to jump over a few roofs and be on a familiar balcony.

— Oh's, and not a minute of privacy with her. — growled the cat and he decided to leave, not yet turned into their identity.

— Phew. sigh Marinette and in flew out of the amulet of wonders.

— One, though. — Tikki sighed wearily hovering in the air next to blue-haired. She herself was exhausted. In the middle of combat it even a little confused.

Night. Girl can't sleep. It cast a veil of sadness, and she thought about Adrian. She remembered many moments with him and thought about many things. Tikki, noting that Marinette is not asleep at this late hour, flew up to her.

— What happened? — asked in, shining in the dark red reflections.

— Oh, I keep thinking about Adrian. sadly muttered the blue-haired looked at ticky is concerned.

To confess would be the right decision in your situation, Marinette. smiled in. — To finally cease to torment my soul.

— I think I can't...

— And what if to try to forget it with a Cat Noir. she suggested. In this case, your feelings would be mutual, because the cat has been in love with you.

— I can't help myself. Adrian — the whole world for me. — Marinette, buried his face in his hands, gritting his teeth. In immediately became worried for the girl.

Don't worry, Marinette. — Tikki sad looked at her with his blue eyes. — Maybe someday, he'll notice you.

You think so? - Looked up the girl.

— Of course. Smiled a little in. — Just not yet.

These words reassured the blue-haired girl, after that she is comfortably settled in bed and was able to sleep. But then, waiting until her partner's sleep - Marinette, looked up at the ceiling and not sleeping a wink.

Day of school and so it was tough. Dark circles under eyes it is all a surprise, especially in serving. She asked about the cause of these tears, to which she just waved. But it was worth it just to look in her cornflower blue eyes, ostanovilsya immediately guessed the reason, and, of course, Allier supported his girlfriend.

Also Adrian drew attention to it. For the first time, all the time, when Adrian came to Marinette, she was acting so calm and detached manner, although usually behaves like an energetic fool in front of him.

And when the school day ended, Marinette, went on a mission. It turns out that the redheaded girl always dreamed about a lot of things, but my parents always refused to comply with her whims. And now, she wanted to remove all adults from the earth. Once she and the cat had done similar mission...

— Ledyba, get it together! — Shouted the cat, waving away attacks. Today, the heroine of "empty" as ever. Fought effortlessly, if his yo-yo, then failed to hold on to them for anything. It was as if exhausted.

Attack is coming to the Lady and the cat protects her, swinging to the side.

— Like it or not, but the Akuma we need to catch! Noir was a little angry, perhaps, he, too, had a bad day. For the first time the green-eyed man was so angry.

His words were a little motivated by the desire to fight, which she did. And finally, catching Akuma, exhausted, she fell on her knees, facing the tarmac. This time even the good Luck charm is not useful.

— My Lady, all the same happened... What's wrong with you today? The cat crouched to her, worried looking at her features. And here involuntarily rolled tears. The girl frowned, as if he hated himself in this moment for what had become weak in front of him.

— I'm sorry. — She quickly stood up and swung his yo-yo. I need to go. I'll see you.

Throwing a yo-yo for the post, the heroine left, deftly leaping over the roofs of Paris. Cat seriously worried for her and decided to go for it. He had a little time before the transformation. He sees the companion deftly jumps down from the roof and hides behind a tree, and then abruptly turns in his usual form. At this time he was hiding behind the closed kiosk, and what he just saw left him in shock.

— Well, Tikki, come on. We still have work to do. — Said wearily Marinette her in and they went home.

— M-Marinette?!


End file.
